Pinkie Pie Falls For A Statue
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: Pinkie Pie finds the love her life in the mysterious town of Griffonstone so she takes the necessary steps to make sure it doesn't become the statue that got away.


Pinkie Pie Falls For A Statue

It was a late summer afternoon when Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were sent on an official mission to the griffon capital city of Griffonstone to solve a new problem about friendship by the Cutie Map.

They rode a train to the base of a great mountain that seemed to reach up into the sky forever. When they exited the train, Rainbow Dash let out a groan at the prospect of hiking all of the way up the mountain trail, but Pinkie Pie put an encouraging hoof on her shoulder to motivate her to continue on their quest. Rainbow Dash got a newfound spurt of energy and climbed with Pinkie all of the way to the top.

When they arrived in the legendary city, they met up with Gilda who told them all about the problem they were meant to face. They also ran into an old griffon storyteller who elaborated a little further on the current issue facing the griffons. Apparently the Idol of Boreas had been stolen from the griffon kingdom many years ago and lost at the bottom of a great canyon. Since its disappearance, the griffon kingdom had fallen into ruin. He explained that the griffon people had lost the artifact which represented the pride they had in their culture and their kingdom as a whole. So with the loss of the sacred relic, the griffons had lost their spirit and the kingdom had fallen into disrepair.

Rainbow Dash thought this over and believed that the best solution was to find the idol of Boreas. But Pinkie thought that the solution could be found in the Griffonstone library, so the two friends parted ways, each attempting to find their own solution to the problem on hoof.

Pinkie arrived at the library to find it in ruins. However, looming over the library was…the most beautiful creature Pinkie had ever seen in her life. He had the most beautiful wings, and he was so strong, and he made the best poses ever.

Never had Pinkie seen such a prime example of a rock in her entire life. Not even Tom could hold a candle to this fine piece of real-estate. It was love at first sight.

Pinkie Pie was about to recite a bunch of love sonnets in her new love's honor, when she noticed that a book was obstructing his vision. She decided that the first order of business was to help him out by removing it from his head.

She climbed up onto the statue's shoulder and removed the book covering the top portion of its head.

"There you go. It must have been hard to see with that book covering your eyes."

She placed her head next to the statue waiting for it to answer. The statue remained silent.

Pinkie let out a sigh.

"I don't blame you for being quiet. Your kingdom has seen better times. It's so sad what happened to your town. Somehow I don't think Rainbow Dash is approaching things from the right perspective. All of this trouble just can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold."

Pinkie knew that the handsome king wanted to answer her so she moved his beak and made him reply, "You're right Pinkie! And you've got amazing hair!"

Pinkie shot him a seductive look.

"Ah King Grover, you old charmer."

Pinkie sidled up to the statue and batted her eyes at it.

"So tell me; do you come here often?"

The statue didn't speak. Pinkie rubbed her chin in deep thought.

"Hmmm…you must be shy. That's okay. My friend Fluttershy is shy too. I bet that the two of you would get along great."

She smiled up at the statue. Its face retained its proud appearance.

"Wow King. You seem to be very stoic. I like that characteristic in a potential boyfriend."

Pinkie wiggled her eyebrows at the great King. The statue remained unfazed.

"Oh I get it. You probably want to get to know me first. I totally understand. Well, then I will tell you everything about me. I was born on a Tuesday…"

Pinkie spent a few hours telling King Grover all about herself. She set up a picnic in front of him and talked about herself over lunch. She cleaned up the picnic when they both were done eating and moved on to the second phase of their date. She continued to talk about herself as she rubbed the statue's shoulders. She snuggled with the statue as she talked about her future goals and aspirations. When she was finished with her long rendezvous with the statue, she smiled up at it. The statue seemed like it was smiling back. Pinkie Pie leapt for joy.

"I just knew that when you got to know me, you'd give me a chance. Now it is your turn to tell me all about you! I can't wait to hear what you have to say!"

Pinkie Pie made King Grover talk for a few hours by moving what was left of his beak up and down and projecting her voice through it. A few griffons wandered by while this was all taking place. They looked up at the strange sight curiously, but decided not to question it and hurried on their way, hoping the pink mare wouldn't notice their presence.

After listening to King Grover 'talk' for a long time she gave him a big hug.

"Aww, that is the best story I've ever heard in my life. Well, I'd love to stay and chat longer but I have a problem to solve. I have to help save your kingdom so I have to go now. But when I am done fixing everything, I'll come back for you."

Pinkie Pie detached herself from the statue and waved goodbye. She proceeded to bounce off to find a solution to the problem at hoof. The statue remained in its current location, much to Pinkie's dismay as she certain that playing hard to get would have encouraged it to follow after her.

Eventually, Pinkie Pie was able to find out that what the Kingdom really needed was for the griffons to start making friends with one another. She taught Gilda how to make the perfect Griffon Scones using the walnuts from local trees and baking powder. But then she remembered that Rainbow Dash had left on a quest to find the Idol of Boreas hours ago and still hadn't returned to the village yet so she went searching for her. She was shocked to find Dash clinging on to the precarious ledge of a canyon for her life.

Pinkie Pie ran to town to recruit help from Gilda. Gilda refused to help out at first, but when she was reminded of her friendship with Rainbow Dash, she agreed to do what she could to rescue Dash from her sticky situation. After a long series of events that involved almost plummeting to death with Rainbow Dash and Gilda into a never-ending abyss of doom, the three made their way back to the town.

Pinkie Pie encouraged Gilda to make a new friend using the improved batch of griffon scones they made when they returned to the griffon village. Gilda used the scones to help get the ball running on the whole friendship thing by offering them to a nearby griffon named Greta. Gilda made her first griffon friend and Pinkie and Dash's mission was complete. But Pinkie still had some chatting up to do with the statue. So she left Rainbow Dash and Gilda alone to catch up for a while and headed back to her one true love.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, batting her eyes at the statue when she was in front of it once more. King Grover seemed to grin.

"Well of course you did. Now that we know so much about one another, we couldn't bear to live our lives apart."

The statue remained silent.

"Wait...are you trying to say that this would never work out between us?"

The statue seemed to nod.

"But we have so much in common. I thought we had something special."

Pinkie began to cry. The statue seemed to give her a look of sympathy.

After Pinkie cried for some time she gave a weak smile to the statue and said, "But we can still be friends right?"

The statue appeared to smile.

"Yay! Then we should totally have dinner the next time we are in town. Bye for now King Grover! I'll never forget you!"

Pinkie waved at the statue and bounced away to get ready to return to Ponyville with Rainbow Dash.

When Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had packed up all of their things and were just starting to head out of town, Pinkie shot King Grover another seductive look and said, "See you later you old charmer."

The statue gave her a wink as the two made their way back to Ponyville exchanging stories about their visit to the griffon kingdom on their long trek home.


End file.
